AIM with the Shinra Execs
by Rookie of the Turks
Summary: Sequal to AIM with the Turks. This skit contains, Lard, hoarse laughter, Blackmail, and a deep dark secret between President Shinra and Heiddeigger..... if you like to think of it as dark XD


AIM with the Shinra Execs 

** Caffieneholic logged on **

**Caffieneholic:** Hello?

**Caffieneholic:** Anyone here?

** Kinglard logged on **

**Kinglard:** Hey Hey hey, Reeve! Why did everyone log out last night when I got on?

** QueenBitch logged on **

**QueenBitch:** Cause noone likes you Palmer.

**Kinglard:** You're mean Scarlet XP Hey Reeve, guess what I got?

** caffieneholic logged off **

**Kinglard:** How rude

** Baldisbeutiful logged on **

**Baldisbeutiful:** Someone called?

**QueenBitch:** NO GO AWAY

** Kickasspyromaniac logged on **

**QueenBitch:** Great, Reno just logged on XP

**KickassPyromaniac:** Shutup Scarlet, before I shove a pink umbrella down your scrawny throat and open it up.

**QueenBitch:** I like to see you try

**Kickasspyromaniac:** Oh really now?

**QueenBitch:** If you do I will have you executed

**Kickasspyromaniac:** How can you have me executed if you're dead, stupid

**QueenBitch:** Cause people will see me dead and you will be the blame, ingrit.

**Kickasspyromaniac:** Not if I make it look like someone else did it, retard. Your're forgetting that one of the jobs the TURKS did was murder, so I'm pretty sure I can kill you dead and get away with it.

** I'malive logged on **

**I'malive:** Reno, Scarlet….. Knock off the homicidal crap.

**Kickasspyromaniac:** But Tseng, she started it.

**QueenBitch:** You're not the boss of me

**I'malive:** I don't care who started it. And Scarlet, I don't care if I am the boss of you or not and if I was you I would be a little nicer to me and my fellow Turks

**Baldisbeutiful:** …..

**Kickasspyromaniac:** Yes, Scarlet be nice

** SergeantBwahaha logged on **

** Thewheelchairman logged on **

**QueenBitch:** Maybe I will be a lil nicer to ya'll if ya'll won't act so stupid

**I'malive:** Just remember those pictures Scarlet

**SergeantBwahaha:** Bwahahaha oooooo what pics J

**QueenBitch:** Are you black mailing me?

**BaldisBeutiful:** Duh

**Kickasspyromaniac:** ALRIGHT TSENG! Hey wait Rude you know about the pics? I wanna see the pics?

**QueenBitch:** --

**Thewheelchairman:** Oooooo interesting! Hey Tseng, bring in the pics tomorrow at work I wanna see them J

**BaldisBeutiful:** I don't know what pics Tseng is talking about. I wanna see them also

** Yellowdragon logged on **

**SergeantBwahaha:** I wanna see the pics Bwahahaha

**Kinglard:** Lardy lardy lardy! I want some Lard! Oh yeah, prez, we need more lard!

**QueenBitch:** STOP ASKING BOUT THE PICS (

**Yellowdragon:** Hey Tseng

**I'malive:** Are you screaming at me and my fellow Turks or someone else? Cause if you're harassing me and the other Turks….. Well XD

**QueenBitch:** Ummm….. I was screaming at myself?

**Yellowdragon:** Better be!

**Thewheelchairman:** Tseng, are you goona bring those pics to work and let me see them or not?

**QueenBitch:** Tseng, don't you dare show those to the president (

**SergeantBwahaha:** Hey I wanna see those pics!

**Kinglard:** PREZ WE NEED TO ORDER MORE LARD!

**Baldisbeutiful:** My fav. Show is fixing to come on Adult Swim. See Ya'll

**KickassPyromaniac:** Hey, Rude waht show is that?

**Yellowdragon:** Reno, you mispelled "What"

** BaldisBeutiful logged off **

**I'malive:** Are you threatening me Scarlet?

**Thewheelchairman:** Tseng? The pics? I wanna know if you will bring them to work or not?

**SergeantBwahaha:** Bwahahaha Yeah Tseng, I wanna know also!

**Kinglard:** PREZ, WHAT ABOUT THE LARD?

**QueenBitch:** No……. I was…… um…. Begging?

**I'malive:** Thought so --

**Thewheelchairman:** So are you gonna bring the pics in tomorrow or not, Tseng?

**I'malive:** YES, president. I will bring the pics tomorrow and let you see them, ok?

**SergeantBwahaha:** Bwahahaha, I wanna see them too can I see them?

**I'malive:** I am only showing them to the president

**Kickasspyromaniac:** Awww, c'mon Tseng, I wanna see them too!

**QueenBitch:** --

**KickassPyromaniac:** Hey, Scarlet. Be a bitch to one of us so I can see the pics )

**Thewheelchairman:** XD Yay, those pics are gonna be interesting!

**QueenBitch:** Grrr…… I can't believe the president is gonna see those pics. You just mays well go ahead and post them on the net now.

**I'malive:** Maybe I will

**Kickasspyromaniac:** Hey, Tseng can I get a pic so I can make copies of it and post them all over the Shinra building?

**QueenBitch:** Noooo don't do that……………. Please?

**I'malive:** If she acts rude to any of us, then yea!

**Thewheelchairman:** Please don't vandalize my property with her pics --

**SergeantBwahaha:** Can I please see those pics Bwahahahaha!

**I'malive:** NOOOOO I AM ONLY SHOWING THEM TO THE PREZ!

**Kickasspyromaniac:** Hey Scarlete act rude to us! I wanna see those pics

** QueenBitch logged off **

**Yellowdragon:** Awwww I think ya'll scared her away XD LOL

**Kickasspyromaniac:** She won't last )

**Kinglard:** WE NEED TO ORDER MORE LARD PREZ!

**SergeantBwahaha:** Bwahahaha I hope I get to see those pics!

**I'malive:** Scarlete can't stay nice for long 

**SergeantBwahaha:** Bwahahahahahahaha indeed yes!

**Kinglard:** PRESIDENT ARE YOU GONNA ORDER LARD OR NOT?

**Thewheelchairman:** YES PALMER I'LL ORDER YOUR EFFIN LARD NOW GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT IT (

**Kinglard:** YAY XD Lardy lardy lardy !

**Yellowdragon:** So Tseng, is their a way I can see the pics too when you show them to the prez?

** I'malive logged off **

**SergeantBwahaha: **Bwahahahahaha I take that as a no Elena!

** Yellowdragon logged off **

**Kinglard:** LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD XD

**Kickasspyromaniac:** You're an effin retard Plamer --

**Kinglard:** It's spelt "Palmer" not "Plamer" XP

**SergeantBwahaha:** Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Indeed he is Bwahahahahaha

**Thewheelchair man:** Stop that stupid hoarse-laugh Heidda---- however you spell your name -- It's annoying to hear you laugh like that, but to read it also?

**SergeantBwahaha:** Awww, you don't like my laugh? Your daddy didn't mind XD

**Thewheelchairman:** I'm not my dad so knock off that stupid hoarse laugh crap --

**Kickasspyromaniac:** Jeez, prez. He kinda made your dad sound like he was gay or something.

**Kindlard:** LARD

** Kinglard logged off **

**SergeantBwahaha:** I was not Reno. I was merely stating that the president's dad like my laugh!

**Kickasspyromaniac:** Jee, your're making it sound worse

**Thewheelchairman:** Please stop talking bout my dad liking anyone's laugh --

**SergeantBwahaha:** How was I making it worse?

**Kickasspyromaniac:** By saying how the president's dad liked your laugh. Man, c'mon that is so gay.

**SergeantBwahaha:** It is not.

**Thewheelchairman:** Knock it off with my dad --

**Kickasspyromaniac:** Is so

**SergeantBwahaha:** NOT. I meant that the president's dad didn't mind me laughing cause he never said anything to me bout it

**Kickasspyromaniac:** Oh reaaaaaaly now? Is their anything else you did that he didn't mind? )

**Thewheelchairman:** KNOCK OFF WITH THIS CRAP NOW

**Kickasspyromaniac:** Well big H with a really long name I can't spell worth a crap? I'm waiting for the answer

**SergeantBwahaha:** Um…….. erm………. I have the right not to answer that --

** SergeantBwahaha logged off **

**Kickasspyromaniac:** OH MY GOODNESS HE'S EFFIN GAY oO

**Thewheelchairman:** WTF did he do to my dad? OO

**Kickasspyromaniac:** I can't believe he is gay?

**Thewheelcahirman:** Jee thinks Reno for bringing this gay crap up. Now I am gonna have nightmares for the rest of my darn life --

**Kickasspyromaniac:** I can't believe you're dad will swing that way oO

**Thewheelchairman:** Well I'm for one is shocked and very disturbed --

** Rookie logged on **

**Rookie:** Wow oO But hey prez look on the bright side it could have been worse

**Thewheelchairman:** HOW? WHAT CAN BE WORSE THAN FINDING OUT THAT MY DAD IS …………..IS……………… YOU KNOW?

**Rookie:** Well it could have been Hojo instead of big H XD

**Thewheelchairman:** GAAAAAAAAAAAAH JEE THANKS FOR SAYING THAT NOW I'M GONNA BE WONDERING WHO ALL MY DAD MESSED WITH? ACK THIS IS A TOTAL NIGHTMARE

** Thewheelchairman logged off **

**Kickasspyromaniac:** Congrats Rook. You have successfully traumatized the president

**Rookie:** I was only kidding oO

**Kickasspyromaniac:** Yeah, me too LOL

**Rookie:** Huh?

**Kickasspyromaniac:** All this gay crap was a joke LOL I knew all along what else the presidents dad liked bout big H

**Rookie:** What was that?

**Kickasspyromaniac:** He's beany baby collection! Them both is sooooo embrrasesd about collecting beany babies LOL They don't like talking bout it! Big H has the rarest kind of beany babies and Rufus's dad had the sucky collection LOL

**Rookie:** LOL the president's traumatized for nothing 

** Kickasspyromaniac logged off **

**Rookie:** Great I'm alone XP I want to chat with someone sniffs

** Scientificdrunk logged on **

**Rookie:** Great -- Everytime I am left alone some idiot comes on XP

**Scientificdrunk:** Hello?

**Rookie:** You should really change your screen name to ScientificRetard

**Scientificdrunk:** WHAT! You take that back (

** Rookie logged off **

**Scientificdrunk:** Grrrrrr kids these days. Have no respect for their elders.

** Scientificdrunk logged off **

**END**


End file.
